Super Smash Brother's Brawl 2
by AproposFool89
Summary: Newcomers are coming to the Brawl mansion and not a moment to soon as new threats invade. please R&R! AllanonxTira
1. Character sheet

Hi guys. this is my first story I have put on here but I am a good writer. This story happens after the events that took place on Super Smash Brothers Brawl. This is the character outline if you want to send me a character.

Name:

Age: (12-18 or unaging.)

Race/Species:

Personality:

Weapon of choice:

Hero, Villain, or neither

Background

Fight heal or both

Athletic, lazy, or both

Die for someone he/she loves, attack attacker, or let person die

Fight for what's right, rule it all, or let someone else do it.

Fighting style

Normal attack:

Side:

Down:

Up:

Special:

Side:

Down:

Up:

Final Smash

Appearance:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Hair length:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Height:

Weight:

Other:

Taunts (Optional)

Pets


	2. Main Character

Name: Allanon

Age: 17 (Stopped aging. His actual age is 150.)

Race/Species: Human/Druid

Personality: Silent (but caring.)

Weapon of choice: Blue fire from fingertips. (Can be formed into any weapon.) Also uses the Oblivion Keyblade after he trusts people.

Hero (No one knows this because he keeps to himself.)

Background: No one knows of his painful past except Snake. Roamed around and ran alongside Snake for a time before roaming again.

Fights but can heal if needed.

Both

Die for someone he loves or thinks of as a friend. (But always seems to live. Like a curse.)

Fight for what's right.

Can use any fighting style but prefers CQC, a basic form of close quarters combat, learned from Snake two years prior and his keyblade techniques.

Normal attack: Normal punch combo/Normal slice combo

Side: Right/left hook/hard slash

Down: Gut punch/impale

Up: Uppercut/uppercut

Special: Druid fire (Blasts foes with fire from fingertips)

Side: Druid shield/Keyblade boomerang (Shields self from projectiles/Throws Keyblade into foe and returns)

Down: Druid sleep (Goes to sleep using magic and switches fighting styles.

Up: Druid levitate/Spin attack (Causes Allanon to levitate/Similar to Link's Spin attack)

Final Smash: Druid apocalypse/Trinity (Flies into the air and sends giant balls of blue fire down after opponents/Flies to an opponent and does a series of slashes ending in a big hit[can use twice in a row])

Appearance: Normally wears a dark cloak with hood up all the time. Sometimes takes it off to reveal a t shirt and jeans.

Hair color: Dark blonde

Hair style: Spiky

Hair length: Short

Eye color: Emerald green

Skin tone: Lightly tanned

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 150 lb

Other: Muscular

Up taunt: (grunts, folding arms)

Side taunt: (Fire forms on his fingers and he says, Looks like you need more training)

Down taunt:(Weakling)

Has a black stallion named Lightning.


	3. Second Main Character

Name: Tira

Age: 18

Game: Soul Caliber

Race/Species: Human

Personality: Split (Happy/Evil) (controls her Evil side better since being with Allanon)

Weapon of choice: Ring Blade

Hero

Background: Used to be a servant to Soul Edge, but Allanon freed her. Now she is his girlfriend.

Happy side tries to avoid fighting but Evil side loves to fight.

Both

Try to attack attacker.

Fight for what's right.

Dance of Death

Normal attack: Normal slice combo

Side: hard slash

Down: impale

Up: Uppercut

Special: Hula dance

Side: Side smack

Down: Ring dodge

Up: Spin attack

Final Smash: Dance of the Devil (Does a series of attacks then switches personalities)

Appearance: Wears a low cut top and a skirt when happy, wears a hoodie and jeans when evil.

Hair color: Deep Purple

Hair style: Straight

Hair length: Short

Eye color: Deep blue

Skin tone: Lightly tanned

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 94 lb

Up taunt: Happy(Oh goodie! A new one to play with! Jumps up and down) Evil(I'll make you wish you'd never met me. Glares at foe)

Side taunt: Happy(Oh! You look like fun!) Evil(Your face irritates me)

Down taunt: Happy(You're no fun! Pouts) Evil(Get out of my sight!)

No pets.


	4. Chapter 1

Story setting takes place after SSBB.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. I also do not own Tira from Soul Caliber. I do own my OC and the story and my friend has allowed me to use his.

Chapter 1: The meeting

After they defeated Tabuu; Mario, Link, Zelda, Pit, Marth, Ike, and Snake were talking about what to do now. Before they could decide what to do, three strangers appeared. One wore a dark cloak with the hood up. The girl clinging to his side had deep purple hair and wore a low cut top and a skirt. The taller one wore a simple t-shirt and jeans and had black hair with some red highlights. Before anyone could attack, the cloaked one says, "Long time no see, Snake. How have you been?" Link looks at Snake and asks, "You know that guy?" "Don't think I do." Snake replies. "What? Forget me already? Maybe this will jog your memory." The cloaked one holds out his hands and blue fire appears at his fingertips. "Allanon! It's good to see you! What have you been up to?" Snake remarks at seeing the flames. Everyone stood in shock. Snake runs up to Allanon and shakes his hand. "I've been well. Got a girlfriend now. This is Tira. And the tall fellow is Kin." He motions to the girl at his waist and the man next to her. "Hi there! You look like a strong guy, how about we have a little battle to get acquainted?" Tira says happily. "Why not?" Snake replies, "Nothing to do right now anyway. But, I'm not going to go easy on you!" Snake gets into position and Tira pulls out her ring blade, Aiselne Drossel, (where she keeps it I have no idea), and starts to do her little dancing stance. Mario steps in and says, "Wait a minute! We need a proper battlefield first. Since Tira is the newcomer she can pick where she wants to go." Tira thinks for a minute and says, "I want to go to my home battlefield." Mario then goes to a machine that generates the battlefields and turns it on. Snake and Tira appear on an empty battlefield at night. Mario then says, "Fight!" Snake rushes Tira and she easily side steps his attack. She retaliates by slashing him in the side. Snake quickly recovers and hits her in the stomach. She jumps back and throws her blade at him. Snake ducks and starts after her, but gets hit when her blade does the return trip. A Smash Ball appears and Tira breaks it. She goes up to Snake and says, "Get ready!" She unleashes Dance of the Devil on him and goes to her Evil side. She then proceeds to beat the crap out of him until she pushes him out of the field. The battlefield disappears and Snake says to Tira, "You're pretty strong. What is the name of your fighting style?" Tira, now happy again clinging on to Allanon's waist, says, "It's called the Dance of Death." Link then speaks up, "We should head to the mansion. It's getting late. Allanon, you and your friends are welcome to join us." "Thank you, Link. We will take you up on your offer, since Snake and I need to catch up." Allanon replies. They leave for the mansion.


	5. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I do not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. I also do not own Tira from Soul Caliber. I do own my OC and the story and my friend has allowed me to use his.

This chapter is in Allanon's POV.

Chapter 2: Proper Introductions

The next day at the breakfast table, I sat down next to Tira and started to get to know everyone. I introduced myself properly this time. I was talking to Link, when I saw a giant turtle come down the stairs. He looked at me and laughed. "Who's this guy? Can't even take off his cloak at the table! Let me get that for you!" He reaches for my cloak and I grab his arm and toss him across the room. "Ow! You're stronger than you look…" He grunts. "Allanon, be careful," Mario warns, "That's Bowser and he gets angry easy." "You bet I do, plumber boy! And this guy just started a fight!" Bowser runs towards me and I easily jump over him. "Why don't we take this somewhere more appropriate?" I say as I head to the door. "Fine by me. We're going to Final Destination." Mario starts the machine and Bowser and I appear on a floating platform. Bowser taunts me by laughing. I just grunt, folding my arms. We hear the word "Fight!" and Bowser rushes me again. I easily sidestep him and blast him with my fire. "Not bad, but let's see who's fire is better!" Bowser opens his mouth and breaths fire at me. I bring out my Druid shield and bounce it back at him. Bowser growls and sends me flying off the stage. I use my Druid levitation to return to the stage and blast Bowser with my fire again. Bowser slips off the stage and grabs the ledge. I form fire at my fingertips and say, "Looks like you need more training." Bowser jumps back on the stage and grabs the Smash Ball that just appeared. "Oh yeah? Try this on for size!" He grows into Giga Bowser and comes at me. I run to the edge of the stage and jump off. I use Druid levitation to float to the other end and climb back up. I hit Bowser with my fire, but he shrugs it of and smacks me. After I regain my footing, Bowser's smash ran out and he returns to his regular size. "Enough of this." I say and throw off my cloak. Underneath, I am wearing a simple t shirt and jeans. "Oh, what you gonna do? Hahaha!" Bowser laughs. "This." I say simply and my Keyblade, Oblivion, appears out of nowhere. I rush him and knock him off the stage. He recovers but runs right into my Final Smash, Trinity. I do the combo both times and knock him out. I put my cloak back on and we return to the mansion. Everyone is congratulating me on winning and Bowser comes in. "Weakling." I say and Bowser walks off. Tira runs to me and jumps on me. "I knew you could do it!" She cries and pecks me on the cheek. Kin finally comes down and asks, "What's going on?" "Allanon just beat Bowser." Snake explains. "Oh. Good job," he says sleepily and goes back to bed. I go lay down as well and take a nap.


	6. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I do not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. I also do not own Tira from Soul Caliber. I do own my OC and the story and my friend has allowed me to use his.

This chapter is from Kin's point of view.

Chapter 3: The rivalry

I wake up again and head outside. I sit down by a tree to relax, when I see a wolf coming towards me. "You mother…!" He says and punches me in the face. He tries again, but I grab his fist and uppercut him in the face. "What was that for?" I demand of the wolf. "You're the one who hit my ship!" He growls. "Oh…that was your ship?" I ask, remembering. "Yeah, and now you're going to pay!" he says and turns on a machine. We appear on a ship in space. Wolf rushes me and I jump him and use my Earth shatter move. He gets trapped in the quake and I use Sonic punch. He falls off and we return to the tree. "That was easy." I said happily. "Don't you forget, now you and I are rivals." Wolf says before storming off. I sit back down against the tree and fall asleep.

(Me): Sorry this chapter is so short. Kin Is a lazy guy.

(Kin): Hey!

(Me): Well you are!

(Kin): I know.

(Me): Well see you all in the next chapter! It's from Tira's point of view and a new character joins us at the mansion.


	7. Chapter 4

(Me): Hi guys!

(Kin): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own my OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

(Me): Enjoy!

Tira's POV

Chapter 4: The Newcomer

I was out walking when I heard something coming from the garden. I went to look and saw two guys bullying a small girl. I grew angry and my Evil side came out. "You two leave her ALONE!" I yell and the tall armored one laughs. "What are you going to do, little girl?" That did it. I snapped and sent both the armored one and the short fat one running. I calmed down and helped the girl up. She was pretty and had long, brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was lightly tan and had elf ears. "Are you alright?" I ask. "I'm ok now, thanks…" She said. "Tira. My name is Tira, what's yours?" "It's Kenya." She says picking up her Bow and her Scimitar. She whistles and an eagle lands on her shoulder. "Come with me, Kenya, and let's get you cleaned up." I say leading her to the mansion. I take her to the nurse station and Peach gets to work. When she finishes, I go back to Kenya and ask, "How did you get here?" "I'm not sure. I was running through the forest and ended up here." She replies. "It's ok. You can stay in my room with me for now." I say excitedly. "Thanks, Tira. I barely know you, but you're helping me. Let's be friends." Kenya says and we head back to my room for the night.

(Me): Wonder how Kenya got here and who was betting her up?

(Tira): Yeah, who was that?

(Me): you will find out soon enough.

(Tira): awe you're no fun!

(Me): calm down Tira. You'll see in the next chapter. Bye now!


	8. Chapter 5

(Me): I'm back!

(Tira): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

(Me): Thanks, Tira. This chapter is in Allanon's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Master Hand Returns.

We all were sitting at the breakfast table. Even Kin was up this time. He was staring at the new girl as the perv usually does. I punch him in the shoulder, but before he could speak, a voice can be heard. "Welcome back to the Brawl Mansion, everyone! I would like to announce that there is going to be a tournament held in two weeks." "It's Master Hand!" Mario exclaims, "But we saw him die!" "I would also like to welcome the new arrivals: Allanon, Tira, Kin, and Kenya. There will be a qualifier held three days prior to the tournament. Anyone who wins will get to bring someone from outside to the tournament to watch." Everyone gets excited at that. "I would also like to say that there are some differences to the tournament. First off, No one is allowed to use any special attacks except for Final Smashes in both events. And there will only be two Smash Balls per match. That is all." Everyone groans at that. "That means we can't use our recovery moves!" Zelda cries. "Looks like we all need more training" I laugh softly. Snake comes up to me and slugs my shoulder. "Yeah. You want to be partners?" "Just like two years ago, huh? Sure I'll be your partner." I reply, slugging him back. Tira is joined by Kenya, Peach with Zelda, Marth with Ike, Link with Mario, and Samus with Pit. Kin trains alone. Snake and I are in the middle of training when suddenly I overhear, "Damn that purple haired brat! If she hadn't interfered, I would have a new minion!" A tall armored man punches a Sandbag and sends it flying. "Calm down, Ganondorf," Bowser says, "We'll get that girl in the tournament." "Not if I have anything to say about it!" I say behind Ganondorf. He laughs, "Who's this punk?" "That's the guy I told you about." Bowser replies. "The one who beat your sorry ass? How amusing…" Ganondorf chuckles. "Let's see how strong you are." He tries to hit me with his Warlock Punch, but I grab his hand. He looks at me, surprised. "How did you?" I throw him to the ground. He gets back up and I use his own attack against him. He flies into a rack of weights. "How in the hell did you do that?" He yells. "I can do more than that." I laugh. Ganondorf brushes himself off and says, "I challenge you to a duel." "I accept, Ganondorf." "Be careful, Allanon…" Tira says, worried. "Don't worry, Tira. He can't beat me as he is now." We appear at the Bridge of Eldin. Ganondorf rushes me with his Wizard's Foot attack. I dodge and Warlock Punch him. He gets back up and uses his Gerudo Dragon to choke me. I manage to kick him off, but he presses his attacks, weakening me. I finally manage to get away and use my Druid Sleep to change to my Keyblade style. I then surprise him by using Link's Final Smash and knock him out of the stage. We return to the training room and Tira hugs me softly. I look to Ganondorf and say, "You actually proved to be a good opponent. You have my respect, Ganondorf." He laughs and says, "You were pretty good yourself. You have my respect as well, Allanon. See you in the tournament." He walks off. "You did it! I was worried for a moment." Tira says. "I'm ok, Tira." I say before suddenly falling. "Allanon!" Tira cries. "I guess he did more damage than I thought." I chuckle and fall asleep.

(Me): How did you like it when Allanon copied Ganondorf?

(Ganondorf): How did he do that, by the way?

(Me): He can copy certain characters moves like yours and Link's.

(Ganondorf): I'll have to remember that…

(Me): Oh boy…See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 6

(Me): Hello everyone!

(Zelda): Awe!

(Me): What?

(Zelda): This is going to be a good chapter.

(Me): You read ahead, didn't you?

(Zelda): Yeah. Hehe

(Me): Zelda!

(Zelda): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own my OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

(Me): Enjoy while I deal with my disclaimer person.

(Zelda): Hey!

This is in Kenya's POV.

Chapter 6: The Qualifier

It was the day of the Qualifier and I was nervous. I had been training with Tira, but I didn't think I was ready. Tira reassured me that it was going to be fine and I step into the arena. I close my eyes against the light and found myself in my woods. I hear "Fight!" and 5 other people started running towards each other. A small boy with a baseball cap came running at me and I knock him out quickly. An armored woman grabs a Smash Ball and knocks two others with her giant laser beam. Her armor falls off revealing Samus. I start to warn her about the fat guy behind her but he knocks her out. He then turns to face me. "Hahaha! So, it's the little girl that we were beating up in the garden!" Wario laughs. I grin at him because I had grabbed a Smash Ball and I had no idea what would happen. He looks confused and I scream, "Take this!" I jump to the middle of the stage and I shoot a rain of arrows over the entire stage. Wario gets knocked out and I won. The stage disappears and Tira runs up to congratulate me. Then, Master Hand appears and asks me, "Who do you wish to bring to watch you in the tournament, Kenya?" I think for a moment and reply, "I would like to bring my father here." "Very well. Your father shall be here the day before the tournament." Master Hand says and floats off. "Come on, Kenya. Let's go to bed." Tira says and we go to sleep.

(Me): Why did you pick your dad, Kenya?

(Kenya): Because I want him to see that I'm not a weakling.

(Me): Oh ok. Well, let's just say your father is going to be surprised! See you guys later!


	10. Chapter 7

(Me): Hi guys!

(Zelda): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own my OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

(Me): I just skipped to the semi finals on the tournament. The left side is: Allanon, Mario, Link, and King Dedede. The right side is: Kin, Wolf, Bowser, and Ganondorf. Let's see who wins!

Allanon and Ganondorf's POV's

Chapter 7: The tournament

Ganondorf's POV

I was facing Wolf, Bowser, and that Kin guy in the semi final. Wolf and Kin were fighting, so I was stuck with Bowser. After a futile attempt to Bowser Bomb me, I Warlock punch him out of the stage. Kin got a Smash Ball and turned into some kind of Demon and easily knocked out Wolf. I grabbed the other Smash Ball while he was changing back and used my Ganon form to defeat him. I wondered who I was fighting in the final?

Allanon's POV

I ended up fighting Mario, Link, and King Dedede. Link knocks out Dedede with his Final smash and I get away from Mario's. I knock him out and Link accidentally falls after him. "Well that was easy." I thought. I bet I know who I'm fighting next. The Final Match was, as I expected, between me and Ganondorf. I face him at Final Destination. "Looks like it's you and me again, Ganondorf." I say. "May the best fighter win" he replies. We start fighting, each pressing attacks at each other. Ganondorf grabbed the first Smash Ball and tried to hit me in his Ganon form. He misses and I grab the other Smash Ball. I yell "Druid Apocalypse!" and giant blue fire balls fall from the sky. One hit Ganondorf and he falls off the stage. I fall to my knees and the stage disappears. Tira sees me on the ground and runs to me. "Allanon are you alright?" she asks. "I'm ok, Tira. My Final Smash took more out of me than I realized." I replied weakly. "I felt like I was fading away when I used it." Snake comes over and helps me to the nurse station. Peach quickly gives me some medicine that will restore my strength and Tira helps me to my room. She lays me on my bed and says, "Don't use your Final Smash unless it is as a last resort, ok? You scared me." "I'm sorry, Tira…" I say as I stand. "Will this make it better?" I knell down and ask, "Will you marry me?" Tira screams and says, "Yes! Yes, of course!" I sigh and lie back on the bed and fall fast asleep.

(Tira): Oh my gosh!

(Me): Calm down, Tira Hahaha.

(Tira): I can't believe I'm getting married!

(Me): Hey! No one else in the mansion knows! Don't let the cat out of the bag yet! Well see you guys later!


	11. Chapter 8

(Me): I'm back!

(Tira): Tehe!

(Me): She is still going on about the proposal…

(Tira): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own my OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Allanon's POV

Chapter 8: The Fading

I wake slowly, remembering what had happened yesterday. I roll over to see Tira in bed with me. I then remembered I'd proposed last night. The beautiful diamond engagement ring was on her finger. I slowly got up and got dressed, leaving the cloak in my closet because I trusted everyone now. No one has seen me like this yet, except the ones I beat like this. Everyone, even Snake, was going to be surprised. I walk down to the breakfast table and sit in my seat. I look around and notice no one else was awake yet. I sat there for awhile, thinking of how to tell everyone the news, when the last person I'd expected to see came down the stairs. It was Zelda, still in her nightgown. She sees me and sits next to me. "You're up early, Allanon. Is something wrong?" She asks, worriedly "Quite the opposite, Zelda." I reply and she looks at me, confused. "Can you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret from everyone until I'm ready to tell them?" I ask her. "Of course, Allanon. What is it?" She says calmly, unsure of what was going to be said. "Well…," I started, "I proposed to Tira last night." Zelda lets out a small scream "Oh my goodness! That's wonderful, Allanon!" "Thanks, Zelda. But there is something else I need to tell you. Something horrible." I say, heartbrokenly. "What is it?" Zelda asks. "I think that last battle with Ganondorf did something to me…I feel like I'm fading away slowly…" I finally say. Zelda just looks at me then says, "Don't move." She holds up her hand, the one with the Triforce of Wisdom and she gasps. "This is terrible! We have to find a cure…" She starts, but I cut in. "I don't think there is one…if there is it is not here. It is else where, somewhere I have never heard of." Zelda sighs. Before she could speak, we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. We put on smiles as everyone comes to the table. Tira happily sits next to me and gives me a kiss. I sigh, knowing that I might not be able to stay with her for long…

(Me): Sorry to leave you hanging! But I'll be back soon!


	12. Chapter 9

(Ike): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own my OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Chapter 9: The cure from the most unexpected person.

Ganondorf's POV

I sat at my seat across from Allanon and notice something odd. He looked sadder than usual. After we were done eating, I pulled him aside to talk. "If this is asking for another fight, Ganondorf…" He starts, but I cut him off. "No it's not that. I couldn't help notice you looked sadder than usual today. Is something wrong?" He then tells me everything he told Zelda this morning. "Oh…" Is all I can say. "Yeah…and what makes it worse is…" He starts, but stops, holding in tears. "What is it?" I ask. "Well…I proposed to Tira last night and now it looks like I won't last much longer." He says finally breaking down. I had never seen him like this. I know that we started out as enemies in the beginning, but I had started to respect Allanon. And to see him like this made me feel horrible. "Allanon…take this." I say, handing him a small bottle. "What..?" he asks. "It is a cure for whatever is wrong with you." I reply. "Where did you find this? And more importantly, why are you giving it to me?" He exclaims, confused. "I've always had it and I'm giving it to you because…I've started to consider you as a…friend." I say. Allanon's face seems to fill with some color when he hears me say that. "Thanks, Ganondorf. I'll never forget this." He says, drinking the cure. He instantly returns to normal and goes off somewhere. I stand there for a moment thinking, "I think I'm starting to feel…compassion. Wow. Me, of all people. Maybe it's time I stopped being the Evil King and became someone Good." I chuckle to myself and go look for my old enemies, Link and Zelda.

(Me): Wow! Ganondorf sure had a great turnaround in character huh?

(Ganondorf): Thank you.

(Me): Well see you next time!


	13. Chapter 10

(Me): Here is chapter 10! It's in Tira's POV.

(Yoshi): Yoshi! Yoshi! (DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own my OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.)

(Me): How he can say that like that is beyond me…

Chapter 10: The announcement and a new guest.

I'm out in the garden when I see Ganondorf talking to Link and Zelda. After he leaves I go and ask them what they were talking about. "It seems that Ganondorf…" Link began and Zelda finished, "Has decided to become friends with us. He said he was done being the Evil King." "Wow. Did he say why?" I asked. "Well…he said he noticed Allanon was not himself and Ganondorf helped him feel better." Zelda explained. "Oh my…what a turnaround." I say, speechless. "Anyway, there is going to be a big announcement later today and I want everyone there!" "Don't worry, Tira," Zelda says, "We wouldn't miss it or what comes after." She giggles and winks at me. "Did Allanon tell her?" I thought to myself. I shrugged. It started to storm terribly and I headed to the dining hall. After everyone was present, I said, "Allanon and I wish to make an announcement!" Allanon stands and says, "Tira and I are to be married this coming week." Cheers and applause sound throughout the hall. Snake comes up to Allanon and says, "I'm proud of you, Allanon." And pats him on the back. Kenya says the same to me and we go off to plan for the wedding, but before we go, Link says "Look out the window! Someone is out caught in the storm!" Allanon looks and sees a figure stuck to a tree. He runs out the door, even when everyone tells him it's too dangerous. I watch him grab the figure and carry him inside. They were dripping wet and when I touched Allanon's arm it was cold as ice. Allanon says, "Peach, go get some medicine, quick! This man has a fever of at least 150." Peach runs off and Allanon carries him to his bed and lays him down. Peach appears with the medicine and gives it to the man. The man wakes and Allanon asks, "Who are you?" The man replies, "My name is Zack." and falls asleep.

(Me): Who is this Zack person? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 11

(Allanon): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Tira's POV

Chapter 11: The Wedding and the New Found Love

I couldn't stand still. It was my wedding day! Oh I couldn't believe it! I was going to marry Allanon! I stood in my room with Peach, Zelda, and Kenya. I had my wedding dress on; it was a light green color with diamonds in the lace. Allanon bought it for me. Zelda was hemming it up a little because Allanon got the length a little wrong but the rest was perfect. Peach was putting my hair up and Kenya was thinking about something. "What you thinking about, Kenya?" I asked. "Oh nothing…" she says, trying to hide her blush, but I spot it anyway. "Do you like somebody?" Peach asks. "Yes." Kenya says softly. "Who is it?" I say, happily, jumping a little causing Zelda to prick herself. "Ow!" she cries. "Oh I'm sorry, Zelda." I say, "Let me get that for you." I heal her finger and she finishes her work. "I think I've fallen for Kin…" Kenya admits. "You should tell him how you feel," Zelda says, "Besides; I've seen how he looks at you." "Really?" Kenya beams, "You think he likes me?" Before I could answer, Peach puts my veil on and says, "It's time, Tira." I smile and they lead me down the staircase. Everyone stands as I am walked down the aisle. I see Allanon in a light blue tux with Snake at his side. I stand on Allanon's left and Master Hand starts, "Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and woman. If the is a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence follows and Master Hand continues, "Allanon, do you take this woman to be your wife? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Allanon replies without hesitation, "I do." "And Tira, do you take this man to be your husband? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" I reply, holding back tears, "I do." "Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. The rings please?" Toon Link steps forward and hands us our rings. Allanon slips mine on my hand and I slip his on his hand. We smile at each other and Master Hand says, "You may now kiss the bride." Allanon grabs me softly and dips me before kissing me. Everyone is clapping and crying. After the party that followed, we step outside and Allanon calls his horse, Lightning, and we ride off into the sunset. While we were away, Kenya confesses her love to Kin and he jumps for joy before going to bed. After we return to the mansion, Allanon carries me up to our room and sets me down. I kiss him and he says, "How I've been waiting to do this…" We end up in bed , sweating. "Good night, Tira." Allanon whispers. "Good night darling." I reply and we both fell asleep.

(Me): It's so wonderful Kenya opened up to Kin.

(Zelda): It's still amazing that Allanon and Tira are married.

(Me): Yeah. See you next time!

(Tira): Please Review!


	15. Chapter 12

(Link): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Allanon's POV

Chapter 12: The surprise

It had been a month since Tira and I had married. No more tournaments were going to be held for awhile, so everyone either read, trained for the next tournament, relaxed or slept. Tira and I decided to go swimming. While we were swimming, Link and Zelda joined us. "So is it still strange for you, Tira?" Zelda asks. "Not anymore, especially not since I found out that…" Tira starts, "I'm pregnant." Zelda jumps for joy in the water and I faint. No one noticed until they didn't see me. Link sees the last of my bubbles disappear and he dives under to save me. He pulls me out and tries CPR. Tira is sobbing into Zelda's shoulder. Ganondorf comes over and takes over from Link. I finally spit up water and start breathing again. I cough and say, "What happened?" "You fainted when you heard Tira say that she's pregnant." Zelda says calmly. "Oh yeah…" I say, still a little pale. "It was so unexpected that I was caught off guard. Sorry if I worried you, Tira." I rub her in the small of her back that always seems to calm her down. "It's ok, Allanon." she says, smiling. "Do you know what it is?" Ganondorf asks. "No." Tira says, "But I was hoping to ask Zelda if she…" "Of course, Tira" Zelda says and concentrates. After a few minutes she says, "It's a girl." Tira smiles her big smile and says, "We're going to have a girl!" I smile and say, "That's wonderful. Now I'm going to get a drink, my throat is dry." I get up and head to the door. "I'll be in later, Allanon." Tira says, going to spread the news. I go to the bar and say, "Give me something strong, Lucario." Lucario turns and says, "Didn't take you for a drinker, Allanon." He hands me a beer and I say, "I do every now and then." I take a drink. "Do you mind if I smoke in here?" "No it's fine." Lucario replies washing some mugs. I pull out one of my cigars and light it with my finger. "I'm just a little overwhelmed right now." I sigh. "You're having a child, am I right? A girl no less." He asks. "Yeah. I forget you can sense what people are thinking." Zelda comes in then and sees me drinking and smoking. "I didn't know you…" "Surprise, right? I know it's bad for me, but with the circumstances, can you blame me?" I says, smugly. "Sorry. Zelda. I don't mean to seem cross. I'm just…not sure if I'm ready is all." "I know what you mean, Allanon." Snake says coming in. "You remember Eva don't you?" "Oh yeah. Hehe you were all over her Haha." Snake smiles and sits next to me lighting up a cigar of his own. "Yeah. I still can't get her out of my head. It's like she left a part of herself with me. I haven't been able to love anyone else after her." I laugh. "Well then…you may want to look behind you." Snake turns and sees…

(Me): Cliffhanger! Sorry to do that to you.

(Snake): What! Who do I see!

(Me): Just wait and see. See you all next time and please review! Still looking for characters.


	16. Chapter 13

(Me): Hi guys!

(Snake): …..

(Me): Oh come on, Snake! Just say the disclaimer so you can see who I brought for you.

(Snake): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

(Me): I also do not own Eva from Metal Gear Solid. Enjoy

Snake's POV

Chapter 13: The Storm

"Eva?" I exclaim turning to see Eva standing behind me. She looked the same; long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, wearing the same biker jumpsuit. She smiles and says, "Hello, Snake. You miss me?" I put out my cigar, goes over to Eva, and kisses her passionately. "Does that answer your question?"I say, smiling. I turns to Allanon and say, "Thank you, my friend." "No problem, Snake." he laughs. Eva and I go to my room so we can talk. "Where have you been, Eva? What have you been doing?" I ask. "Actually…" Eva starts, "I've been looking for you. It was only by chance that I ran into Allanon again and he told me you were here." I smile thinking that I'm going to owe Allanon for this. I reach into my pocket and pull out the ring I was going to give her two years ago. "I don't think this needs any explanation, Eva." I smile. "Will you marry me?" Eva shines and says "Yes, Snake, I will." I smiled with utter joy when she said it. It began storming outside. I looked out the window and jumped at the lightning that flashes next to my window. "One heck of a storm tonight." I say, when I spotted something. I saw a figure caught in the storm. I looked closer and saw that it was Tira. "Oh no!" I cried and ran to Allanon. "Quick! Tira's caught out in the storm!" Allanon spits out his beer, drops his cigar in it, and runs out the door. It felt like hours when Tira was brought safely back inside, but it was Ganondorf that brought her, not Allanon. "Where's Allanon?" I ask, worried "I did not see him out there." Ganondorf replies. The storm suddenly stops and Allanon is nowhere to be seen…

(Me): I'm sorry to put another cliffhanger so close to the last one, but it built suspense. See you later!


	17. Chapter 14

(Meta Knight): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters. He also does not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

Allanon's POV

Chapter 14: I'm where?

I awake to find myself on an island. I look up and find a boy around 18 looking at me. "Are you alright?" he asks. "I'm fine," I say getting up and looking around. "Where am I and who are you?" "My name's Sora and you're on Destiny Island's." "I'm where?" I said. I look at the boy and think, "Where have I seen this kid before?" Sora looks at me and asks, "What's your name?" "Oh! Excuse my poor manners. My name is Allanon. Nice to meet you." I reply. Before we could say anything else, several black creatures appear out of the ground. I get ready to fight and ask, "What are these things?" Sora answers in one simple word, "Heartless." He summons his weapon and I am stunned to find that it is a Keyblade. "It's Oathkeeper!" I thought. "Sora," I say. "Yeah?" He asks. "That's Oathkeeper, isn't it?" He looks at me puzzled. "Yeah, how did you know?" "Because of this…" I say, summoning Oblivion. "That's Oblivion! How did you?" The Heartless attack. "Let's take care of them first!" I cry and attack the Heartless. After defeating them Sora and I look at our Keyblades. "How do you have Oblivion, Allanon?" He asks. "Because, Sora…" I start, "I am your…brother." "What?" Sora jumps. "How is that possible?" "I myself am not sure. I am able to use the Keyblade, same as you and…" I hold out my hand, asking to hold his Keyblade. He hands it to me and it stays. "…I can hold your Keyblade without it going back to you." Sora stares at Oathkeeper in disbelief. "I guess that is my reason for coming here." I say quietly. "It was so I could find you again." I could feel myself being dragged back to the Brawl Mansion. "Sora! Whenever you wish to come see me use this." I create a blue stone and give it to him. "Just think of me and you will be teleported to where ever I am and if you need my help, call out to me with the stone in hand, and I shall come. Good bye, little brother." I wave to him. "Little brother? You're only 17!" he remarks. "Don't be fooled by appearances, dear brother. I'm actually 150 years old! Hahaha!" I reappear in front of the mansion and Tira bursts through the doors, jumping into my arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she cries into my shoulder. "It's ok, Tira darling. I was just visiting my younger brother."

(Me): Surprise! Sora has joined the story!

(Sora): I was starting to think you had forgotten me.

(Me): Now how can I forget a knucklehead like you, Sora?

(Sora): thanks…Hey!

(Me): See you guys next time!


	18. Chapter 15

(Me): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Kin's POV

Chapter 15: Allanon's brother

"You have a brother?" I ask Allanon while we were sitting at the table with Tira, Zelda, and Kenya after everyone else went to bed. "Yeah. I can't believe I forgot about him." Just then, Sora decides to show up. Everyone jumps up except Allanon. "Hello brother. We were just talking about you." He says. Everyone relaxed after Allanon said that. Sora says, "Allanon are you really…" Allanon cuts in. "Yes, Sora. Let's keep that between us for now." "Keep what between you?" I ask curiously. "Nothing, Kin." He says quickly. Tira pops in, "It's nice to finally meet my new brother-in-law!" she hugs an uneasy Sora. "Brother-in-law?" "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. I'm married." Allanon says smiling. Sora looks at his brother and sister-in-law and says nothing. Finally, Zelda breaks the ice and says, "So, Sora, can we see your Keyblade?" Sora looks up and says, "Sure!" He summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion automatically appears in Allanon's hand. "What..?" Allanon says softly. "It looks like Oblivion wants to play a game." I say chuckling. "I'm game…how about you, brother?" Sora says happily. Allanon says, "What the heck, why not?" and goes to the battlefield machine. Sora and Allanon appear in what Sora called Twilight Town. Allanon and Sora clash for a long time. They were so evenly matched in skill, I didn't think it was ever going to end. Allanon and Sora grabbed a Smash Ball at the same time and both used Trinity. They both hit each other twice with Trinity before they both fell exhausted. Allanon shoots Sora with his fire and Sora casts a fire spell at Allanon. They both fall out of the stage, resulting in a tie. No one in Brawl history has ever had a tie. They both fall in a chair after they reappeared. "That was the best fight I've had in a long time. I've forgotten how strong you are, Sora." Allanon chuckles softly. "Same here, Allanon." Sora agrees. "Well, I better get back before Kairi throws a fit." "Kairi?" Allanon and I ask. "Yeah, she is my girlfriend back on the islands." With that, Sora takes his leave and we all go to bed.

(Me): I hope you all liked it so far. It's 12:20 a.m. so I'm getting off here.

(Sora): Please Review! Good night everyone!


	19. Chapter 16

(Me): I'm back everyone!

(All Smashers): Yay!

(Me): "Kept you waiting, huh?"

(Snake): Hey! That's my line!

(Link): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Tira's POV

Chapter 16: The baby

It was getting close to time for me to have my baby, and Allanon was a wreck. He couldn't sleep, jumped at every sound when he was with me, and has started drinking heavily. "Allanon, dear, I'll be ok. Don't worry so much." I try to comfort him. "I can't help it." he says, softly, "I have never had to think about this before." I look at him and smile. "You will be a great father, I'm sure of it!" He smiles, "Thanks, Tira." He gives me a small kiss and Zelda comes into our room. "How are you feeling, Tira?" she asks. "I think my water just broke…" I say quietly. Allanon jumps off the bed and picks me up. He and Zelda take me to the nurse station and he lays me down on the bed. Peach motions him outside and he goes. "Just take deep breaths, Tira." Zelda says to me. After a lot of screaming, I hear a baby crying. Allanon runs into the room and Peach hands our child to him. He awkwardly holds her, but gets used to it quickly, he face beaming. 'Bring her here, Allanon," I say softly, "I want to see her." He comes and sits by me and hands her to me. I cradle her in my arms and ask, "What should we name her?" Everyone thinks a moment before Allanon says, "Rue." I look at him and ask, "Where did you get that name?" Allanon sighs before replying, "It was…my mothers name." I look at him and smile. "It's wonderful! Little Rue…" I say before falling asleep. Allanon picks up Rue and hands her to Zelda. He slowly picks me up and carries me to our room. He lays me on the bed and Zelda puts Rue in a cradle Allanon made for her. She leaves and Allanon falls asleep next to me.

(Me): Short chapter, sorry.

(Zelda): I'm so glad for Allanon and Tira. I wonder if..?

(Link): I am not ready for that, Zelda.

(Zelda): Awe, why not?

(Me): Oh boy…better run, Link! Well see you all next time!

(Link): (running for dear life) Please review! Zelda! Come on! Stop it!


	20. Chapter 17

(Me): Hi guys!

(Zack): This chapter is from my POV. DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Chapter 17: The Truth from Allanon and Tabuu's Return

It had been 8 years since I got to the Brawl mansion. I was training with Ike in the training gym. "You're getting better, Zack!" he says to me, after we finished. "Thanks to you, man." I reply as we head to the dining hall. When we got there, everyone was there and Allanon was in front of the group. What's going on?" I ask Pit. "Allanon wants to tell us something." He replies. Allanon starts to speak, "Hello everyone! I would like to ask you all a question. How old do you think I am?" Everyone looks at him and Snake speaks up, "You're 17, Allanon. We all know that." Allanon chuckles and states plainly, "That's where you are wrong, my friends. I am not 17." Everyone looks confused. "Then how old are you?" I holler at him. Allanon stands and thinks for a moment before saying, "I am 150 years old." Everyone just stands silent. Master Hand was the one to speak up, "How is that possible?" Allanon laughs for a moment and says, "It's simple really. I just used my Druid Sleep so much in the past when I was 17 that I stopped aging. I have been around and seen more than anyone could ever have." Tira slowly speaks up then, "Does that mean you can't die? And I'll grow old while you stay young?" "Of course not, darling. You have stopped aging as well, ever since we got married. Same goes for you, my daughter." Allanon smiles, patting the 8 year old on the head. "So that is how you can copy people's moves." Ganondorf says, understanding. "Yes, and that's not all I can do." He summons Oblivion and asks, "Link, hold up your sword, please." Link does and Allanon starts concentrating. After a minute, Oblivion transforms into Link's Master Sword. Link looks at it, amazed. "Here, have a look at it." Allanon says, tossing Link the sword. Link looks it over before tossing it back saying, "It looks exactly the same!" Allanon catches it and it changes back. "I have the ability to change my weapon into the appropriate kind of weapon to hide it from thieves." Allanon steps down and Master Hand takes his place. "Now, I have an announcement. I would like to…" He starts before his brother, Crazy Hand, appears. "Bro! We got problems!" "What is it?" Master Hand asks, annoyed. "Tabuu is back with the Subspace Army!" Everyone jumps. "Who's Tabuu?" I ask, confused. Before Master Hand can explain, Allanon says, "Tabuu is the one who controlled Master Hand, R.O.B, and Mr. Game & Watch. He created Subspace Bombs and Shadow Bugs to try and take over the universe. Everyone here fought bravely and defeated him, thanks to a certain blue hedgehog who is not present." "Thank you for the explanation, Allanon." Master Hand says. "What's the plan?" Mario asks, ready for another fight?" Master Hand just shakes and says, "I do not know, Mario. Anyone have any ideas?" Allanon steps up and says, "Leave it to me." Everyone gasps. "You can't take him on your own!" Link replies. "Yes I…" Allanon starts to say but I cut him off, "I'll go with him." "As will I." Ganondorf adds. "We're not letting you all get all the fun!" Kin and Kenya say. "I'm going too!" Tira says. "NO!" Allanon shouts. Everyone is silent. "I'm going alone. For good reason. I need you all to look after Rue." No one speaks. Allanon leaves and Tira starts to cry. "I've never seen him like this…" Zelda comforts her and Rue stands with her mom. Everyone goes to bed, unable to figure out why Allanon went alone.


	21. Chapter 18

Rue's POV

Chapter 18: Allanon's return

It had been 4 years since my dad left to fight Tabuu. I'm 12 now and I have long, blonde hair with purple highlights. I always wear a t-shirt and mini skirt. I'm sitting with my mom in our room when Zelda comes in. "Tira…Allanon is back." My mom jumps for joy and asks, "Is he ok?" Zelda looks down and says, "He is torn up pretty badly. I'm not sure he is going to make it." Tira gasps and we all run downstairs. My dad is lying on the table, barely breathing. My mom falls to the floor sobbing and Zelda tries to comfort her. I run to my dad and stand next to him. He opens his eyes and says, "Rue..? Is that you?" "Yes, dad, I'm here." I say, holding back tears. "Good…" He sighs, "I want you to take care of your mother for me, understand?" I nod starting to cry. "Link…" Link comes over and stands by him. "Train her for me, will you?" He nods and steps away. Snake comes over and says, "It was fun while it lasted, Allanon." My dad chuckles a little and says, "Take this…" He hands Snake a small blue stone. "Call Sora for me…" Snake does as he is told and Sora appears. "Allanon!" He cries and comes over. "Sora, my brother…take this and keep it safe…" He summons Oblivion and gives it to Sora. "But I…" Sora starts, but my dad cuts him off. "Don't let it out of your sight…" Sora nods and leaves. "One more thing…Ganondorf" Ganondorf comes and stands by him. "What is it, Allanon?" My dad concentrates with the last of his power and creates a new Keyblade. It was a combination of black and blue. "This Keyblade is one I created myself. It's called Bond of Fire and Darkness. I made it for one reason…so I would always be around if anyone needed help. I'm entrusting it into your care Ganondorf," He hands it to Ganondorf and says, "Take good care of it my friend…" Allanon motions for mom to come to him. She walks over to him and says, "Please don't leave me…" Allanon reaches up and pulls her down into a kiss. "Don't worry, Tira, I'll always be with you…in your heart…" Dad finally closes his eyes and stops breathing. Mom breaks down and falls to the floor. I lean my head onto my dad's chest and cry. Everyone leaves us there for now. Mom gets up and says to me, "Come now, Rue. Let's go get everyone so we can bury him." I nod and turn back to my dad and say, "Good bye…father." I kiss him on the head and turn to leave, but stop. I see a small light where I kissed him go into his body. "Mom! Look…" I cry as more lights come from me and go to him. She calls everyone in and watch as the lights pick him up and stand him next to me. For a minute, nothing happens, then he opens his eyes and says, "What..? How am I…?" The lights disappear and I hug him. "Father!" He hugs me back. "I don't believe it…My daughter can revive the dead…" he says, stunned. Everyone rejoices and Ganondorf asks, "Why did you go and take on Tabuu yourself?" Allanon looks down and says, "Because…he is the one that killed my family…" Mom gasps and says, "You never told us that." "I know and…I'm sorry." He says as he sits down. Sora appears and says, "I guess you'll want this back?" He tosses Oblivion and Dad catches it making it disappear. "Thanks, brother." Sora smiles and says, "No problem. You three," he winks at me, "Make sure you come visit sometime." He turns to go, but Allanon stops him. "Actually, Sora, I need your help."

(Me): Cliffhanger! Hahaha see you all later!


	22. Chapter 19

(Zelda): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Allanon's POV

Chapter 19: The Plan

"What do you need, brother?" Sora asks. "I need you, Kairi, and Riku to come here and help us in a fight." "Sure, I'll be right back." Sora says, disappearing. "Everyone! I now know what Tabuu is capable of and I'm going to select some of you to come help me. I'm also going to call upon some people from other places to help, alright?" Everyone nods. "Now…I'm taking: Snake, Link, Zelda, Peach, Ganondorf, Marth, Ike, Mario, Bowser, Fox, Wolf, Tira, and…" My daughter cuts in and says, "and me!" I look at her and say, "It's too dangerous, Rue…but we will need your reviving power…Alright! Ganondorf, Snake, you two will be responsible for taking care of her!" "Roger." Snake says. "You can count on me, my friend." Ganondorf replies. "Bowser! You will be my second-in-command." "I will not fail you." Bowser growls. "Fox, Wolf, Zelda you will be my ranged fighters. "You can count on us!" Fox says. "Marth and Ike. You two will be my generals." "We're on it." Ike says. "Peach, you are the nurse as always." "Don't worry about me!" Peach says, happily. "As soon as the fighters from outside this universe get here, we will be ready…" Tira speaks up, What about me, darling?" "You are by my side as always, dear. I'm going to need you against Tabuu." Tira smiles. "Everyone! We need to start training right now! Move out!" "Yes sir!" Everyone I picked went off to train. "All of you I didn't pick are going to train the newcomers. I kept you here for that reason and to protect the mansion. Am I clear?" "Yes sir!" Everyone else said and left. "Tira. I'm going to have to go to other places to recruit new members. Will you stay here and train our daughter for me?" I ask her. "Of course, Allanon." She kisses me. "I won't let you down, dad." Rue proudly states. "I know you won't, my daughter." I smile at her and turn to Master Hand. "I need you and Crazy Hand to work your magic and stop time everywhere I go, understand?" "It would be our pleasure, Allanon." The hands reply and get to work. I turn and enter a portal I made and disappear.

(Me): Ok everyone! I am accepting 4 OC's so start thinking! Use the format I put at the beginning of this story as an outline and submit it to me by PM or Review. I'll only accept characters in that format so even if it is a great character, if it's not in format, then I'm not using it. Oh and by the way, I am not accepting any kind of god characters or any overpowering characters. You can make an original or use someone from a game you like. Don't take too long, or Tabuu will destroy everyone! See ya!


	23. Chapter 20

(Me): I'm finally back! It has taken me a little while to think of anything to write.

(Bowser): DISCLAIMER! AproposFool89 does not own SSBB or any of the characters. All those rights belong to Nintendo. He also does not own Tira from Soul Caliber. He does own his OC and the story and his friend has allowed him to use his characters.

Allanon's POV

Chapter 20: The Evil Wizard Joins the Fight!

I appear in a strange world. It looked like my home world but was twisted and evil. I pull on my cloak and pull up my hood. I set out towards the small looking town just ahead of me. Since time was stopped, no one could move except the one with the potential to help. I find him rather quickly, although, he was not moving when I found him. Apparently, everyone had grown used to time stopping and the lucky few who could move, always played pranks on each other. This man, however, was a wizard of sorts and always hurt, or tried to hurt, whoever he pranks. As I passed him, I felt the magic start to leave his body, and I put up my magic in defense. He laughs and says, "I got a lively one this time!" I jump away and say, "Why did you attack me, stranger?" He looks confused and asks, "What you mean by stranger? You not from around these parts are ya?" I shake my head and he says, "Then who are you? Why have you come here? And are ya good or evil?" "Until I can trust you, my name is of no importance. As to why I'm here, I'm trying to recruit potential fighters to my cause. And I am good not evil." I reply. "Hmph!" the man grunts. "Do-gooders and their causes. Can't leave an old evil wizard alone. What's the cause this time? Saving the forest? Ha ha ha!" "More like saving every universe from the slavery to an evil deity." I say under my breath, but he hears it anyway. "Ha! You think some evil deity can defeat me? Fight me and I'll show you my power!" "I accept your challenge, mister…" I say. "The name's Noraa Sletrab! And don't you forget it!" He cries and attacks. I knew I would be at a disadvantage, since I was weaker from making the portal, so I used my mind reading I learned from Zelda to fight him. I deflected every one of his attacks and retaliated with my own. After I won, Noraa says, "If you could defeat me, and the deity is as strong as you say, then maybe I can't beat him alone…I'll join you." "Good. But I must warn you, I am not the only magic user in my army. There are three others who can and there are also creatures from other worlds. Please do try and get along." I say and he grunts. I create a portal back to the mansion and he steps through. "Now, to find three more fighters…" I sigh to myself and open another portal. I drink one of the potions Link sent with me and felt my strength renewed. I enter the portal and disappear.


End file.
